As the Wand commands
by playedintune
Summary: The Elder Wand has such a strong grip on their will, that any owner of its can't but surrender. In 1945, Dumbledore saved the Light and the Wizarding World from Grindelwald, banishing the darkness. Or rather, that's what everyone thinks. In 1997, Albus realizes that he and Gellert have always been destined for greatness. Dark Lord!Albus. Dark Lord!Gellert. Chap 2: the duel in 1945
1. Dark Lords (1997)

**Disclaimer: nothing you can recognize is mine.**

 **Written for:**

 **Golden Snitch - Trick or Treat (Dumbledore and Grindelwald becoming Dark Lords together). For Emma Greyjoy**

 **Hogwarts Houses Challenges - Drabble Club ("Words - so innocent and powerless as they are, as standing in a dictionary, how potent for good and evil they become in the hands of one who knows how to combine them." by Nathaniel Hawthorne) / Quidditch Pitch ("The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing." - Edmund Burke)**

 **No slash intended. Set during the Second Wizarding War.  
**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Here it was again; raw power arising from the Wand, urging him into submission. Albus could feel it. It was as strong as the last time he had felt it. That time, the Cloak was to blame. This time… Albus sighed. This time, the Resurrection Stone was what had actually awakened the Elder Wand which, in turn, could perceive the presence of one of its fellow Deathly Hallows and was struggling to rejoin it using Albus to do so. The Headmaster knew very well that wands had a will of their own and was sorely aware that he could have his Wand's loyalty only for as long as he was willing to make compromises between his own weakness and his own ambition which—unfortunately for him—was getting stronger and stronger because of the two Deathly Hallows he had in his possession. Yet forfeiting them was not an option.

Albus knew he shouldn't, but here he was. He was gripping his Wand and letting it taking control, letting him get lost in a world of smiles, hugs, and increasing desire for power. A world where defeat would not even be an option. A world where he would not have to worry about another Dark Lord because he and Gellert would be Dark Lords together, and none would ever dare to stand up to them. Voldemort was too evident, too aggressive in his approach; his biggest mistake was not to be a Dark Lord but to act like one. Puppets do not need to know that there is a puppet master, do not need to know who he is.

After all, if it's true that the only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing, the best way to do it is to not let said good men know what's going on right under their nose.

That world where he and Gellert could be themselves once more needed to exist.

The Wand was cunningly manipulating him, forcing his hand. Such was its confidence that it didn't bother to hide its plan any longer. Albus could feel it, and he knew the Elder Wand was right; he was ready to surrender.

 _That world could still exist. You and Gellert could still be. For the Greater Good._

The whispers were getting louder, and Albus felt warm. He felt well. He felt… at home.

 _You know it's the right thing to do. The only way you can save Harry. You can't fail him like you failed Ariana. For the Greater Good. And you, my dear_ current _owner know you don't want to become my old owner._

Each line was more meaningful and potent than the previous one. Merlin, the Wand was right and seemed to be able to combine the words in a way Albus couldn't deny them. Deny the Wand's wishes. Deny what was swiftly becoming his own desire.

It felt right.

After years and years, he was getting tired. Being a puppet master was tough, even exhausting.

And the Wand was just allowing to rest taking it all in its own hands.

Albus let it go.

The next thing he knew, he was facing the huge gates of Nurmengard.

With a calm and determined voice, he announced, "I'm Albus Dumbledore. I'm here to see Gellert Grindelwald."

The gates disappeared with a loud _crack_ and reappeared again behind his back, looking as massive and threatening as before, but Albus didn't even blink. He was well aware of how this fortress worked. It was his and Gellert's, after all. When he had read the familiar slogan _For the Greater Good_ carved over the entrance before entering, he had found himself barely able to repress a smile.

For the first time in his long life, he had no plans. But he had the Elder Wand. Or rather the Elder Wand had him, and that made it all right. He merely squeezed it a bit more to let it know it was ready.

Some guards started to approach him and briskly addressed him in Bulgarian. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"I'm here to see Gellert Grindelwald," he said in flawless Bulgarian too, his beard hiding the sly grin that played on his lips.

"He can't see you."

"But you see, the Bulgarian Minister of Magic himself signed this permission for me." His Wand barely sparkled, and a piece of parchment appeared in Albus' hand who immediately handed it over, innocently.

Two guards examinated it, tested it, and finally nodded. "Follow us, Mr Dumbledore."

Rocky passageways, dark tunnels, steep starcases… Everything was as he remembered, but he didn't comment. He merely walked between the two stern-looking guards, waiting for his chance to get free of them.

The three kept moving without speaking until they reached Gellert's cell.

After casting a Confundus on the guards, he said, "Do not let anyone come close to this cell. As it's written on my permission, the Minister's given me carte blanche. Now, open the door and leave us alone."

The heavy door squeaked and slowly opened.

"Albus," Gellert whispered as soon as he spotted the other man. He sounded… relieved? "I'm glad you came at last."

Albus' heart clenched. This was never supposed to happen. But he was here to fix it now. "Gellert, my friend." Those words had never felt truer. "I come bearing precious news and invaluable gifts."

After exchanging a meaningful look, Gellert answered, "I've been waiting for this for years."

"Sorry it took me so long to come around."

They both licked their own lips, and their nostrils flared up like a predator detecting the prey by smell which was indeed the truth.

As Albus pressed a puppet in Gellert's hand and smiled, the Elder Wand buzzed in approval.

A great deal had to be done, and the time seemed so little, but they would soon sync the rotation of the Earth to the beat of their hearts. Undoubtedly.


	2. Duel (1945)

A freezing breeze surrounded the two wizards that were facing each other, blinding flashes and explosions erupting from both wands.

"Don't be an idiot, Gellert," Albus said, his voice oddly fond despite the duel. "Let's end this."

"No, we've just begun. And you know it," was the tired answer. "It's inevitable."

The last part was but a whisper, but Albus heard it nevertheless. Was that regret in his former friend's voice? He didn't know.

"You can't stop me, Albus. Not… not now that I have…" He waved his wand as if to show it.

"It won't be enough to save you. Please, my friend? If you surrender now, there will still be a second chance for you. Give up. Listen to me."

"We're a doomed, Albus. That's what fate wants. So… don't hold back, because I won't."

A blinding red light erupted from Gellert's wand.

Albus deflected it with some intricate maneuver of his.

He had always enjoyed duelling with Gellert, who was the only man who was his equal in wandplay. They had been good friends and respected each other greatly.

Albus sighed and waved his wand again watching as his opponent quickly dodged the blue bolt.

Gellert sent out silver sparks from his wand. They crashed one against the other, and Albus felt the hell was opening.

The sparkles opened big holes in the field as set the grass on fire, as the two wizards kept firing spell after spell.

Explosions surrounded them.

"Look at this, Dumbledore," Gellert said as a black flash—as black as death itself, Albus thought—popped up crackling and purple sparkles flew.

A huge bolt was formed and rushed towards Albus who made a gesture and turned it into a chain that he sent back to Gellert who in turn changed it to mere fog.

"Why? Why all of this?" Albus pleaded.

Gellert frowned but said nothing. He just shot a golden ball at Albus.

"Please, surrender. Please, Gellert. We can still stop all of this."

"I can't. Defend yourself."

"I'm begging you…" Albus felt his eyes watering, but he couldn't afford crying. He needed to see what was happening as Gellert wasn't holding back just as he had told.

"You don't understand, Albus" It was a growl and a sigh at the same time. Albus felt an unwanted _goodbye_ as well in those words.

.

The air hissed, whipped by Gellert's wand.

A thunder echoed in the distance.

For many years, the Elder Wand had been silent. Then _it_ had come back to life. It had taken Gellert only a moment to understand when he had first conquered _it_. _It_ had been waiting, and he was not the chosen one (no one was), but _it_ had allowed him to make _it_ sing once more before the end, _his_ end. He suspected it would always be like that until _the_ wand could return to _its_ previous and only Master, Death. It was like the Elder Wand recharged itself and built its own power by being a death omen, by bringing death. _It_ was not one of the Deathly Hallows in the strict sense; the true gift was _its_ last song that it repeated towards the end.

Gellert knew this was going to be their and his swan song.

His time was up, and soon Albus would understand too.

* * *

 **A/N I'm not sure where this came from but I wrote it for the Prompt of the Day challenge on the amazing Golden Snitch forum (really, you should join us!) where I attend Beauxbatons. Today's prompt is: (word) swan  
**

 **Word count: 569**


End file.
